Computing systems can generate new environments including virtual reality environments and/or mixed reality environments. Virtual reality is an immersive experience, which simulates physical presence in a real or imagined environment. For example, a virtual reality environment can immerse a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics (e.g., a dog, a castle, etc.) in a computer-generated, virtual scene via a virtual reality display device. Mixed reality is a hybrid reality experience, which merges real worlds and virtual worlds. Mixed reality is a technology that produces mixed reality environments where a physical, real-world person and/or objects in physical, real-world scenes co-exist with virtual, computer-generated people and/or objects in real time. For example, a mixed reality environment can augment a physical, real-world scene and/or a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics (e.g., a dog, a castle, etc.) in the physical, real-world scene viewed via a mixed reality display device.
Current technologies enable physical, real-world persons to interact with computer-generated objects via various interactions. For instance, in some examples, computer-generated objects can be controlled within a mixed reality environment by detecting hand-to-object gestures. In such examples, detected hand-to-object gestures can correspond with various virtual interactions with computer-generated objects, such as a virtual move of a computer-generated object, a virtual rotation of a computer-generated object, a virtual bumping of a computer-generated object, etc. Generally, each virtual interaction can correspond to a unique hand-to-object gesture. As a result, current technologies can be confusing because multiple hand-to-object gestures are required for interacting with computer-generated objects.